Coffee With Friends
by Jana94jubbs
Summary: Interaction between Dani and Santana :)
1. Chapter 1

Santana looked up from her phone. Someone had shouted her name – she swore it. A huge smile broke out on her face as she saw Dani rushing towards her. Slowly she stood and held out her arms. Dani rushed into them, knocking the wind out of Santana. After a flurry of kisses and "I can't believe its" they sat down together. Santana took Dani's hand. "I'm so happy to see you here."

Dani smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting to see you. How have you been?" She stroked Santana's cheek. Santana held her hand there and closed her eyes. "I'm doing ok. I still have a long way to go." She sipped her coffee. Dani got a mischievous look on her face. "Have dinner with me tonight." Santana smiled. "That would be great."

Santana finished her coffee and stood to leave. Dani stood with her. "It was really great to see you. We miss you at work." Santana looked anxiously at her phone. "I really do have to go." Her face brightened up with a smile. "I'll see you tonight." After saying goodbye Santana left the cafe. Dani watched her as she walked out onto the busy sidewalk, a smile on her face. She giggled as she thought of kissing Santana again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Table for two please." Dani had a huge smile on her face. "Right this way." Both women followed, Santana trailing behind. When they were seated Dani took Santana's hand, resting them on the table while they looked at the menu. "Wine ok?" Dani looked up at Santana. "Sure."

At a table near them a couple sat, ignoring their child - about to squirm out of his highchair. Santana looked over just as he succeeded. "Excuse me." They didn't respond. "Excuse me. Your child just escaped." The woman shot her a filthy look and got up to berate her toddler son.

Santana settled again. "What should we order?" They were still holding hands. Dani stood up. "You pick something, I'll be right back." She gave Santana a lingering kiss and walked off. Santana went back to her menu.

A waiter came up to their table. "Excuse me." She looked up. "I'm not ready to order yet." She smiled at him. The waiter looked nervous. "I'm sorry but we've had a complaint." Santana's eyes narrowed. "What was the complaint about?" He began to get nervous. "Someone complained about… about…" Santana cut him off. "Who complained about us?" He shrugged. "I just got told to tell you to cut it out." Santana stood up. "Excuse me."

She walked past the couple who were engaged in conversation again. Dani was walking back when she saw Santana, obviously unsettled, walking towards her. "Can we go?" Dani frowned. "What happened?" Santana threw up her hands. "I think it was that couple who glared at me." Dani shook her head. "No. You go and sit down. Let me fix this." Dani marched towards the couple with their escape artist toddler.

"Excuse me." They looked up at her. "What is your problem?" The woman's eyes had narrowed on recognition. "That behaviour in front of my son is my problem." Dani pressed her lips together. "You mean your son who you are ignoring anyway?" The woman scowled and stood. "Let's go Frank."

Frank pushed back his chair. Dani turned to see where Santana was and found that she was behind her, smiling. Dani turned back to the couple. "You don't like it when I kiss my girlfriend? She's been through enough. Lay off." Santana moved next to her and turned towards her, grabbing her head in both hands she gave her a long kiss. Then she grabbed Dani's hand, turned and walked away from the astonished couple whose son had just reached a table full of desserts. As they walked, hand in hand, they both broke into peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The two women walked hand in hand down the street. One tall and brunette, one short and blonde. The looked at each other and smiled. They reached Dani's building quicker than either of them wanted to. They turned towards each other. "I had a great time tonight." Dani laughed. "Even the restaurant?" Santana took Dani's hands in her own and their laughter petered out. They stood, swinging their hands gently.

Both spoke at the same time. "Do you…" "I should go." Dani looked at the ground. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She had a sad smile on her face. Santana bit her lip. "Maybe a quick drink?" Dani's face brightened. "Ok." She led Santana up the stairs by one hand.

Dani flopped down on the lounge with two glasses and a bottle. Santana moved closer and rested her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani put her arm around her and sipped her drink. Santana relaxed and closed her eyes. She said something softly. Dani looked at her. "Huh?" Santana looked up. "My goddess." Dani laughed, leant over and kissed her lips.


End file.
